mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari characters
The following is a list of characters from the anime series Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari. Main characters Kenshi Masaki : is a 15 year old, hardworking boy with superhuman strength, speed, and martial arts training that was somehow sent to Geminar from Earth. He is the younger half-brother of Tenchi Masaki. He can be classified as human but in the previous stories, Tenchi's father was a distant descendant of Tenchi's grandfather, a Juraian, so it is difficult to tell how he is connected to them because of all the breeding with relatives. It is later revealed that he was hypnotized by Washu Hakubi (who might have sent him to Geminar) prior to his journey, and exhibits characteristics of Ryo-Ohki when startled. He's an incredibly skilled swordsman (Mexiah claims that he's better than she is), master martial artist (capable of safely catching thrown knives in mid-flight), and is a one-boy army inside of a Seikijin cockpit. He has a habit of collecting strange crystals from the hull of the Swan, as it reminds him of the same crystal-like structure from his sister's spaceship when he was young and even has a necklace made from it (until Chiaia accidentally breaks the string and replaces it with a red string, which symbolizes love much to her chagrin). He later becomes captain/ruler of the Swan and declares it an independent nation in episode 10, though he's not allowed to dig in its hull for crystals out of a unanimous vote from the others to much to his dismay. His Seikijin's unique white color implies that he may be the legendary destined to save the world of Geminar. Just like his brother, due to his kindness, strength and courage, most of the girls he befriends eventually become infatuated with him. It is also mentioned in episode 12 that he is the offspring of a man-made human from Geminar. It is also stated that the Greminar's Ancestors sent a man-made human (maybe Kenshi's mother) to Earth in order to bring a hybrid (him) to Greminar to defeat the Seikishin because it was stated that the offspring of a man-made human and a summoned human are more powerful. It is also stated that the ancients could not summon anyone during the time they were destroyed, but they could send someone. Kenshi frequently refers to his sisters and based on what he said, he's most likely talking about the girls that live with Tenchi in the Masaki Shrine. Whether Tenchi married them (which would mean that they are his sister-in-laws) is unknown. During the last episode, it is shown that he possesses the same matter-to-energy abilities as his brother Tenchi. One can assume from the first and last scene of the series that the Choushin (Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami) or someone equally powerful are the ones responsible for sending Kenshi to Geminar to deal with the threat of Gaia, or interfere with some actor that is behind Gaia. His given name means "Swordsman". Lashara Earth XXVIII : is the young princess of the Streya Empire. The sudden death of her father Koyo causes her to inherit the throne, but as episode 1 begins she's traveling away to school in the Holy Land. However, she slowly loses her position of power to Babalun as the series progresses. When not busy with other tasks, she's usually seen busily adding up her finances with an abacus, as her kingdom is currently in debt. She takes Kenshi in as a servant after he fails to follow through on an attempt to assassinate her, and along with Chiaia she kept Kenshi's identity a secret until he showed his capabilities in battle. Lashara is the niece of Flora. It is hinted that she is most likely in love with Kenshi, but given her circumstances, she is not allowed to show such feelings to others. She show a bit of curiosity against the opposite sex, as shown in episodes 2 and 3 where she is shown to be a little perverted about Kenshi. Despite her mature-like behavior, she claims that she act as it is due to her upbringing and former education, not because she was like that initially. Her ship (and palace) is the Swan. Her name is a reference to Lashara Moon and Photon Earth from Kajishima's earlier work, Photon. Chiaia Furan : is Lashara's personal escort and bodyguard, charged with protecting her life at all costs. She also attends the Holy School to complete her Seikishi training (she officially became a Seikishi at the end of episode 2). She is very skilled at combat and is able to imitate Kenshi's unusual Seikijin fighting style after only seeing it once. She has a crush on Dagmyer, which causes her to ignore clues regarding his schemes until it's too late. She frequently gets upset with both Kenshi (due to his cluelessness) and Lashara (due to her seemingly-reckless schemes), and Chiaia's temper is one of the few things that Lashara seems to be wary of. While not happy about it, she agrees to go along with Lashara's scheme to hide the fact that Kenshi is the Seikijin pilot that tried to kill her. Her Seikijin is pink and red with a fox-like tail equipped with a longsword. She might have feelings for Kenshi but isn't aware of them. Aura Shurifon : is the Dark Elf Princess from the country of Shurifon and a member of the Junrei Guard. While she initially shows a very serious and sober personality, it is later revealed that her personality shifts based on the time of day. At certain times-such as in the early morning-she has a much more innocent and girlish personality. The reason for this is because her kind were summoned by the ancients and her time of weakness is because her people have not yet fully stabilized in this world. Initially she admires Kenshi's wilderness skills, but grows to develop a romantic interest in him (even her own father thinks she should marry him). When not dealing with school-related tasks, she is nearly always accompanied by two male retainers. Her Seikijin is green and brown with a crossbow as a weapon with the ability to generate the Dark Elf Field, a powerful force field that can repel any enemy that comes in range. However, using the field is extremely taxing on the user's body. Maria Nanadan (VII) : is the young princess from the country of Havoniwa currently attending the Holy School along with Lashara. She and Lashara are cousins, but they are not fond of each other and attempt to engage in constant one-upmanship. She is very close to her servant Yukine, and is rarely seen without her. Maria is the daughter of Flora, and along with Lashara is frequently embarrassed by her mother's antics. she most likely has feelings for kenji. Her family name is a reference to Sir Papacharino Nanadan from Kajishima's earlier work, Photon. Yukine Mare : is the quiet, shy, and faithful personal servant of Maria. Her quiet, shy demeanor hides a very talented skillset. Yukine acts as Maria's primary information-gatherer, and the two of them are able to figure out that Kenshi is the Seikijin pilot that attacked Lashara. There is a clear mutual attraction between Kenshi and Yukine, and merely being in close proximity to each other can cause their cheeks to color. She is from a clan that protects a temple dedicated to the goddesses and even lets Kenshi compress it into a sword. Her Seikijin is a mixture of light colors with rabbit ears and a mane armed with a railgun and jets that allows her to travel at supersonic speeds. Wahanly Shume : is a good friend of Lashara, a brilliant inventor, and a genius when it comes to heavy artillery and gunpowder (ironically, she can't seem to hit her targets). While she may appear to be a 15 year-old girl, her actual age is 97 due to the time flow being slower in the Field Workshop where she lived prior to moving to the Swan with the others. She later invented the Kikkoujin, a steam-powered mechanoid resembling an Uchikoma with greater maneuverability than what a Seikijin would provide. Her Seikijin is brown with bull's horns made for heavy combat. Like Lashara and Chiaia, she might have feelings for Kenshi. Lithia Po Chiina : is the granddaughter of the Pope of Geminar and president of the Holy School's student council. A sarcastic woman who often thinks of Kenshi as a "wild animal" and after the massage that was given to her (courtesy of Mexiah), she referred to him as that ever since. She suffers from extreme stress from the intense amount of work she has, and tends to pass out when she's overworked. However, she begins to feel more relaxed after Kenshi spiked her tea with a sleep-inducing powder, though her sarcastic nature still remains. She seems to be feeling better due to Kenshi's medical tea, but does not know what is in it, lucky him. She also seems to dislike the former student council president because she does not work well with others and she is also a lunatic. Supporting characters Lapis Lars : is a student of the Holy School and Lithia's assistant. It is hinted that she may have feelings for Kenshi. Ceres Tyte : is a student of the Holy School and Kenshi's classmate. He is later revealed to be a Seikishi like Kenshi but unlike most Seikishi, who are born in nobility, he was born into a common family, which is highly unlikely for him. He is in love with a young girl named Hazuki, but because of his Seikishi status, he cannot be seen with her as male Seikishi are forbidden to have relationships with commoners. They later join Kenshi onboard the Swan during the events of "Field Workshop". Flora Nanadan : is the Queen of Havoniwa, Maria's mother and Lashara's aunt. While she may appear polite and modest, but like Mexiah, she, too indulges in her hedonistic nature to much to the girls' chagrin and develops a disturbing crush on Kenshi after the massage that was given to her by Maria and Lashara. She is also shown to be a great pilot when she tested Wahanly's Kikkoujin in the forest. She later defends the Holy Land in the invasion plotted by Babalun in a train equipped with two cannons in each car and a giant cannnon hidden in the engine. She had no idea that Kenshi was a pilot, but when she found out she decided to blow up the front car when the Swan was passing by from enemies during the Holy Land's invasion. Leia Second : is a priestess of the Church. Her alter ego is , a mysterious masked woman working under Ulyte's wing with an unknown agenda. She briefly joined Lashara's platoon (as Leia) after the Head Church's headquarters was destroyed by Doll, but she later shows her true colors at the Field Workshop while holding a mysterious object in her hands. Her Seikijin is grey with a cape and a mask with active camouflage armed with a large sniper rifle. It is later revealed that she is an artificial human as well. Antagonists Doll / Mexiah Furan : is one of the three arificial humans created by the Senshi Civilization in order to defeat Gaia. After Gaia's defeat, it and Doll were sent underground, with Doll's memory of the events erased. She was soon unearthed and discovered by Naur as an infant with pink hair and was adotped as , who became Chiaia's older sister. As Mexiah, she is the Holy School's martial arts instructor who, unlike her serious sister, indulges in her hedonistic nature and is shockingly affectionate toward Kenshi. Doll has little regard for the importance of life, shown when she laughs while trying to kill Aura during an early encounter. Despite this, she has an attraction to Kenshi that she believes is a remnant of when Mexiah's personality was dominant. When piloting her Seikijin, she can easily defeat any opponent except for Kenshi, the only one who can stand his ground against her. Her Seikijin wields both a scythe (which doubles as a gun) and the , a massive and indestructible shield with a mouth capable of eating parts of her opponents, and its black color implies that she may be the legendary destined to destroy the world and Kenshi's nemesis. As Mexiah, her Seikijin is lavender with a pink lion's mane armed with a launcher. Doll bears a close resemblance to the character Neju Na Melmas from Tenchi Muyo! GXP and the character D from Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure in terms of appearance (they all share a child-like appearance) and hair color (green). Dagmyer Mest : is the hot-blooded son of Babalun, Chiaia's childhood friend, and a student of the Holy School. He is the one who manipulated Kenshi into assassinating Lashara in episode 1 and is also responsible for recruiting some of the Holy School's students for the invasion of the Holy Land. His Seikijin is blue and gold with a sword that can fire energy blasts from the tip and hilt and a shield as its weapons. After witnessing the beserker state of Kenshi's Seikijin and seeing one of his own comrades fall in the process in episode 11, he becomes traumatized after he was rescued from near-death by Emera, but somehow recovers in episode 12. Ulyte Mest : is Dagmyer's uncle, Babalun's younger brother and one of the Holy School's most popular instructors. He seems to have a different intent for invading the Holy Land than his older brother. It is later revealed that he is an entity created by one of the Core Crystals, which later merged with Leia. Babalun Mest : is the chancellor (later Prime Minister) of the Shitoreiyu empire, Dagmyer's father, Ulyte's older brother, and the show's main antagonist. He is the one who planned the invasion of the Holy Land so he could obtain the Seikishin inside the Holy Land and the Shield of Gaia. It is later learned by the Church that Babalun wants not only Streya and the Holy Land, but Havoniwa, Shurifon, and possibly the entire world of Geminar to himself. He later merged with the Seikishin Gaia to defeat Kenshi, only to meet his end by him and Ulyte, where it was later revealed that he is an entity created from one of the Core Crystals. A fragment of his Core Crystal was soon picked up by Dagmyer upon his defeat. Cordyline and Lan : and are the mother/daughter leaders of a group of bandits. Cordyline is a ronin Seikishi who went rogue because of her short operational limits when piloting a Seikijin. Her daughter Lan is a sarcastic and rebellious teenager who takes her job seriously, though she's not as serious as her mother. Originally planning to kidnap Ceres and Dagmyer at their summer homes, they and the rest of the bandits were later recruited by Dagmyer to participate in the invasion of the Holy Land. Cordyline was later apparently killed when the Meteor Fall in Havoniwa collapsed with one of its supports taken down, leaving her daughter to take command. Cordyline pilots a purple Seikijin with a battle axe as its weapon. Lan is seen at the end going after Dagmyer to kill him. Emera : is Dagmyer's right-hand man and a student of the Holy School. She may have feelings for Dagmyer, and appear to be more skilled than him as she managed to save him from some falling rubble while Kenshi (with Mexiah in his arms) was escaping from Wahanly's Kikkoujin prototype with Lithia, Aura, Chiaia, Maria, and Yukine on board and again from near-death during Kenshi's rampage in his Seikijin. She later begins to show feelings of concern towards Dagmyer as the show progresses. Her Seikijin is red and pink equipped with a gunblade. At the end, she is holding a knife planning to kill Lan who is after Dagmyer. Minor characters Headmistress : The is the director of the Holy School and the chief administrator for the Holy Land. Hannah : is a muscular woman who is in charge of what's happening underneath the Holy School. Maya, Angela, and Vanessa : , , and are Lashara's attendants and caretakers, with Maya being the oldest and most mature of the three. Angela and Vanessa may have a crush on Kenshi as they both admit that he's cute. They also serve as part of the Swan's crew. Yeliss, Bwoole, Gryino, and Wreda : , , , and are a quartet of Holy School students, each having a crush on Kenshi. Each of the girls is named after a color, represented by their hair color and the Seikijin they pilot: Yeliss is named after the color yellow, Bwoole after the color blue, Gryino after the color green, and Wreda after the color red. Out of the four, Yeliss and Wreda appear to be the de facto leaders of the group. Naua Furan : is Chiaia's father and a member of the Field Workshop. He was the one who found the Seikishin and Doll in the ruins of what once was a highly advanced civilization prior to Chiaia's birth. Upon finding Doll in the ruins, he adopted her as Mexiah, who would later be Chiaia's adoptive sister. During the events of "Field Workshop", he reveals the history of the Senshi Civilization, the Seikishin, and how Doll came to being. He ends up being captured by Doll, who only wanted to see him after a long time. References Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari